Seagreen
by consumedbythedarkness
Summary: Well this is annies games from Finnick pov the stories better than the summary I promise.my summaries suck.enjoy...
1. Chapter 1:the reaping

_**The reaping**_

**I sit on the steps of the stage watching the citizens of district 4 file in,**

**the first timers pale with fright are comforted by the elders related or not. **

**I smile dryly,if this is what it takes to bring us together then those deluding themselves that we could **_**ever**_** make a stand against the capitol are pure crazy.**

**Surely they realize this.**

**I look up, Just in time to see a frightened young girl, barely 13 years old,retch down her mother's front.**

**I look at her mother, and all sympathy I ever had for the little girl,vanished,leaving only emptiness in its wake .**

**A merchants daughter.**

**"Don't worry kid."I murmur, "you won't get chosen."**

**I don't say it out of spite ,it's true,**

**the rich never get Chosen only the unfortunate.**

**The unfortunate to be born poor and have too take out Tesserae.**

**I bet she's never taken out Tesserae.**

**I remember my games.**

**As I do every year, on this day.**

**Its not hard. I revisit them every night.**

**The thunderous roaring of the tributes.**

**The boom of the cannon. **

**The careers triumphant faces as they take the death blow.**

**The regret of those I killed. **

**Even those i didn't kill but I still felt, **

**knew,**

**that it was me who caused their deaths.**

**my mother, **

**my father,**

**my stylist,**

**my prep team,**

**My friends ,my family all dead **

**and it's all my fault. My fault.**

**"Are you moving anytime soon or are you waiting for the districts to override the capitol,if so then I hate to rain on your parade sunshine, but that days a long way off ."**

**Mags gives me a toothless grin,**

**Mags. **

**An elderly woman who won her games about 42 years one person I have to live one person who knew I could win when everyone else had given up on me. The one person Snow has too use against me. To get me to do his bidding-**

**I push the thought aside refusing to think about it now, not today,not the day of reaping.**

**Carmel steps up on the stage her hair fluorescent pink to match her high soprano.**

**"ladies and gentlemen, I would like too wish you **_**all **_**a happy hunger games, **

_**And**_** may the odds be ever in**_** your**_** favor!"her voice projects around the square.**

**This only emphasizes the silence.**

**She beams round at the crowd as though it's the happiest day of the year. **

**For her,**

**it probably is. **

**"ladies first"she announces. I can see she's suppressing laughter, at what I don't know.**

**Maybe it's just the date.**

**I clench my fists.**

**A high pitched Giggle escapes her lips**

**In.**

**Out.**

**In.**

**Out.**

**I tell myself.-**

**how I will the day closer when I can knock that silly pink smirk right off her face.**

**I imagine it.**

**Now I feel like laughing.**

**Then I remember what day it is.**

**Her hands play with the paper in the bowl.**

** .**

**Picking.**

**Finally she's satisfied with one, as she grasps it with her long painted nails.A better word would be talons as they are almost 3inches long and sharp enough to cut through skin.**

**I should know.**

**She pulls out a slip of paper.**

**It reminds me of something.**

**My vision clouds, as the images flash in front of my eyes.**

**And Im gripping the edge of my seat.**

**You will not think about it.**

**You will not think about it.**

**I didn't realize I'd said anything aloud until Mags comes over and takes my hand under the knows what I'm going through and she knows it's because of will do what ever she can to make it easier for being here,with her now makes it almost bearable.**

**Almost. **

**She reads the name,**

**Smiles,**

**And looks up.**

**"Annie Cresta."announces the silly capitol woman.**

**I see a girl move in the crowd.**

**She doesn't seem afraid just lost,alone and, unlike the others fully aware that she was on every screen in Panem and right now everybody was looking at her.**

**She didn't have much too worry about,**

**She had a slender figure, bronze skin , and heavy hair that balanced out her face.(she smoothed out her skirt.)But her most significant feature was her alone were enough to get any man to at least give her a second glance. 'They're the same as mine' I think.**

**'And look where that's got you' I contradict myself.**

**Emerald green.**

**Glittering every time she made a slight movement, tightly framed with long black lashes, only making the green more prominent.**

**I look into her eyes, and find a longing somewhere deep inside my chest.I immediately curse myself for this feeling.I know I can't fall in president has forbidden it.**

**How else would he get his **_**...don't think about it**_**.**

**'Anyway you don't even know the girl' I think angrily.**

**Then realize its not the girl I long for. **

**The green. **

**Its the exact same shade as the sea.**

**I come to my senses just as Carmel calls the boys name."Onyx"**

**And he strides face has paled, but apart from that he looks**

**determined,strong, fierce,**

**stubborn.**

**Mags have a pair this time, these are always the stubborn ones.**

**The ones who don't accept its time too die.**

**Because no matter what, at least one of them isn't coming back.**

**At least. **

**He booms his name through the speaker temporarily interrupting my thoughts.**

**He tells everyone to remember his name,**

**For his name,**

_**Will **_**be the one of the victor.**

**In that instant I decide that I don't like 's more than that,I positively hate him he's one of those people who make your skin crawl at first sight.**

**One of those you don't want to get to know.**

**Every muscle in his body screams career.**

**I don't know why this gets to me, district 4 tributes usually join the careers pack,**

**Myself included. **

**He's going to enjoy these games.**

**And I hate him for it.**

Authors note:well this is my story I have posted it b4 on another account but this is it soenjoy thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2:the train

_**The train **_

**I decide that I do not care for either of the tributes.**

**She's too shy,too cautious.**

**And he's so much like Gloss its unreal.**

**I decide this as we walk on to the train seeing as she's not spoke and has brushed of every effort of conversation,confining us to silence. **

**And he's just an obnoxious fool who **_**really **_** believes he can win.**

**Typical career.**

**I can tell he's been crying**

**and**

**the funny thing is he doesn't try to hide it.**

**Maybe this will be his strategy.**

**'I'll advise him for it not to be' mentor Finnick enquirers for it won't work with his muscular build.**

**She however hasn't been crying well as far as I can tell or if she had shes covered it up well.I don't think she has been crying because she doesn't seem like the faint hearted sort.**

**Or at least I hoped she wasn't. **

**The last girl burst into tears every 5 seconds then looked up at me hopefully from under her lashes wanting me to comfort her.**

**I didn't. **

**"Ah Mr Odair this way to your carrage"says Rufus not looking up."reaping over run again?"**

**"as always "I answer.**

**He leans closer to me."pretty one you've got this year"**

**I grin.**

**He raises his eyebrows **

**"no I'm serious "he laughs**

**"you can have your pick of the girls back at the capitol, but this ones mine."**

**"you can have her"I say loudly **

**"I'm not sure she likes me anyway"**

**She glares at me.**

**My grin grows wider.**

**"if looks could kill"Rufus whispers to me.**

**As he moves on to Mags.**

**"And what about this pretty **_**young**_** lady"he kisses her hand.**

**He says that same catchphrase every year although each year she gets older and each year it shows more on her face.**

**Not that she didn't look good for her age.**

**She did.**

**It's just that she acts older,wiser and no matter what age she's just one of those people you want to wrap your arms around and call grandma.**

**"oh you can have her too"I say playfully **

**"she's Just some old woman who follows me around all day"I lower my voice not too much i still want it loud enough for everyone to hear."I think she might be under the impression that I like her."**

**She slaps the back of my head.**

**"if you don't shut it mister then ill tell Rufus what a bad boy you've been "**

**I play along and bow my head like an ashamed child.**

**Rufus snorts, bids us a good day and leaves the carrage only stopping to kiss Annies hand before the door slides shut.**

**We sit down.**

**The awkwardness has resumed and there's no Rufus to come and break it.**

**And few minutes pass and I'm tired of the silence so I open my mouth to speak and close it again when I see she's looking at me funny. **

**Then I realize that she's not looking at me she's looking past me,through me.I look behind but all I can see is the district 6 tributes waiting to be escorted to their carrage.**

**She shakes her head as if to clear it and focuses on the present situation.**

**She looks as tired of the silence as I am.**

**"so"she says dragging out the 'o'**

**"so"I echo her.**

**A small smile on my lips at the attempt of breaking the silence.**

**No one speaks.**

**"how's everyone's day been"she persists as though this is the most normal day in the world.**

**I laugh.**

**She glares at me and then looks around.**

**First she looks at mags taking in her features and attitude.**

**I can see in her eyes she likes Mags, trusts her even.**

**I smile its hard not to like Mags.**

**I don't even have to look in her eyes to see how she feels about Gloss you can see it in her body language that she doesn't like him.**

**Good choice. **

**Finally me.**

**I put on my most winning smile and look up at her unleashing the full power of my eyes.**

**When I look at her I expect to find desire or at least longing,**

**find neither but what I do find is hard to work out at first.**

**Relief,**

**Love,**

**Gratitude.**

**No.**

**And then something clicks in my brain she didn't like me,nor did she hate me.**

**She didn't trust me.**

**What can I say-**

**she has a good judge of character.**


	3. Chapter 3:decisions

_**decisions**_

**"You are such a jerk." Annie screams.**

**I sigh. **

**That is the third time she's said that in what 3 minutes,**

**not that I don't agree with her,**

**but this was just way too much.**

**He says something that I don't quite catch **

**and she flings herself across at him and rakes her nails down his face.**

**I stand up and slam my hand down on the table making the wood splinter with the impact.**

**"This"I gesture to both of them.**

**"isn't going to work."**

**"if district 4 is going to have a victor this year **_**you **_**need to stop fighting and decide which one of you has the most chance of winning."**

**I sit down.**

**"me!"he screeches as Annie stalks out of the room arms folded across her chest.**

**I look at Mags for permission, she nods**

**"we think that you have the most chance of winning." I tell him.**

**He smirks as though he was expecting it.**

**I grind my teeth together.**

**Right now he looks more like a career than ever with that smirk on his face and blood pouring from where Annies nails had come into contact with his skin. **

**"we are going to tell her the same so that she's not suspicious."**

**He nods,**

**stands and leaves.**

**I lean back against my seat.**

**"so we've got them right where we want them now who to pick?"i ask.**

**"The boy" says Gloss immediately**

**"he has more promise." he looks slyly in my direction before adding **

**"she, will be dead before the first morning."**

**"**_**interesting **_**that you decided to join us gloss its not like you at all."i drawl.**

**I know exactly why he's come.**

**we've not had a tribute as pretty as Annie in a long time.**

**"i just thought it was an interesting reap"he answers innocently.**

**I scowl.**

**"Im with Gloss"says Mags "she's too trusting she could easily trust the wrong person."**

**I agree with Mags as I always do although inside my head a voice screams 'your wrong, you're wrong all of you'**

**I decide that I'll have to prove it.**

**By bringing her home.**

**"i'll go, break the good news"smiles Gloss.**

**"Oh No don't go to so much trouble I'll go"I stand to leave.**

**"no its no trouble"**

**I put just enough pressure on his shoulder for it to hurt.**

**"I'll go"**

**This time he doesn't Object .**

**I leave.**

**I knock on her door.**

**No answer.**

**I knock again.**

**Again no answer.**

**I put on my most seductive voice.**

**"its me."I say**

**I wait for the footsteps the sound of the door unlocking because I know it will come.**

_**Everybody**_** wants Finnick Odair in their bedroom.**

**No footsteps come.**

**"let me in,**

**i want to see if your okay."**

**i lie I've gotten pretty good at putting on the concerned act I've had years of practice.**

**"No"she shrieks **

**Shes still pretty annoyed .**

**"Go away"**

**she throws something and it smashes against the door.**

**A sob escapes her throat.**

**I press my ear to the door,**

**Yes,**

**She was crying.**

**I try one more time.**

**"come on"I coax."let me in"**

**"no"she says again stiffly.**

**Then I'm angry at this girl,**

**who does she think she is not letting me in,**

**I am Finnick Odair, **

**everybody let's me in.**

**'Till now.'that damn voice tells me.**

**I wish it would bloody go away. **

**Anyone would think I had a conscience or something. **

**"look let me in I have something to tell you."says a low husky voice .**

**Then I realize its mine, **

**but it didn't sound like me.**

**'see she's even messing with the way you speak'**

**I shake my head angrily and bang loudly on the door.**

**Because I am getting into this room,**

**if I have to break down the door.**

**I hear footsteps and the sound of a key in the lock.**

**I rest my head on the wall.**

**This girl really is crazy.**

**she wont let in a concerned,seductive Finnick, **

**but she'll let in an angry one.**

**I sigh.**

**The door opens.**

**"can I come in."I ask.**

**She moves aside,**

**I walk in and shut the door behind me.**

**I look at her face,**

**If I hadn't of heard her,**

**I wouldn't have known she'd been crying.**

**Her face was as pale as it had been before, **

**maybe even paler and her eyes were hard,**

**betraying no emotion.**

**As I look into her eyes**

**I know any lie I was going to tell was pointless**

**she'd see right through it,**

**and anyway maybe this was a way to earn her trust.**

**I was going to need it.**

**"we chose him "I say quietly.**

**When she doesn't question this I carry on.**

**"i mean you've got to admit that he's bigger, **

**faster, **

**stronger"I smirk before I add the last one.**

**"smarter"**

**It was mostly true.**

**And what does it matter anyway,**

**she'll be dead in a week.**

**"how do I know your not lying to me"she says turning to face me.**

**For a moment I'm taken aback I'm not usually questioned.**

**I smile.**

**"do you know, I don't think I've ever lied to you"I say softly.**

**"how do I know you're not lying to me now "she says.**

**"And you've only knew me for what a day."**

**"I am not lying to you, **

**I swear"**

**I take a step closer to her so I can feel her breath on my neck.**

**I look into her eyes.**

**I'm shocked, **

**alarmed I want to look away but I can't her gaze holds me there as she analysis me.**

_**'the eyes are the windows to your soul.'**_

**flashes through my head.**

**I try to look away before she finds something to make her hate me.**

**Because there are plenty of things in **_**my**_** soul that could do that.**

**Finally she looks down.**

**A blush stains her cheeks at the closeness,**

**she steps backwards uncomfortable.**

**I step with her, **

**smiling at her discomfort.**

**Her blush increases.**

**She goes to take a step backwards, **

**but I wrap my arm around her waist so that she can't. **

**She looks up at me.**

**without thinking. **

**I lean in.**

**just as I get close enough to feel the heat of her face on my skin.**

**I pull backwards and divert it to a kiss on the cheek.**

**"goodnight Annie Cresta."I murmur.**

**Before turning around and leaving **

**not stopping to register her reaction.**

**I had to leave. **

**Before **

**I did something I'd regret.**


	4. Chapter 4:the opening ceremonies

_**The opening ceremonies **_

**"I nearly kissed Annie."**

**Two pairs of eyes look at me in astonishment.**

**"What,nearly I said nearly"I exclaim.**

**Mags raises her eyebrows.**

**"nothing happened.**

**I swear as soon as I realized what I was doing I left."I reassure her.**

**Gloss opens his mouth to speak and then shuts it again.**

**Speechless.**

**"do you love her "Asks Mags.**

**She's not being funny she's genuinely concerned.**

**"no."I say."I mean maybe,no I don't, I mean no,I mean..**

**I don't know what I mean."**

**I look down.**

**"Seriously I just don't know.**

**I'm just really confused I don't know what made me do it maybe it was just because I'm used to it I really don't know it just, felt right."i mumble the last few words to my knees.**

**"you hypocrite"**

**I look up startled at the sudden outburst.**

**"You-you..tell me, a-and then you go and, ..." **

**"you know what I'm confused enough as it is and the last thing I need is some crazy jerk telling me what to do and not to do with my love life."**

**He doesn't have time to think of a come back because our tributes walk in at that moment.**

**"Annie, onyx your stylists will be here soon. for now just wait here Finnick will get your schedule."says Mags loudly signaling its time to call quits. **

**At least for now.**

**I hand them there schedules being careful not to catch Annies eye.**

**She goes to stand near the window I watch her from afar.**

**Mags stands beside me "your different when your around her.**

**She strokes my face.**

**"Be careful.I don't want you to get hurt."**

**She pats my cheek and gives me some good natured shove towards her.**

**"Go talk to her"she whispers." you can get to know the girl and make gloss jealous at the same time.**

**I'd go for it."**

**I roll my eyes but I follow her advice anyway.**

**She's staring out at the square.**

**"Thats the countdown"I say **

**"they have it every year"**

**4 days it says.**

**Only 4 days left.**

**"I knew that "she snaps.**

**I was glad to see that nothing had changed in our relationship during the course of the day.**

**Onyx's prep team wheel him away.**

**I go to find Mags to see if I should go and find Annies prep then I hear voices down the corridor.**

**"is she as pretty as she looks on tv."asks an excited voice.**

**"i didn't see the reaping what does she look like."**

**"she is the next best thing since we had Finnick."**

**And all of a sudden its a room full of screaming they take her away.**

**"hurry up"I shout.**

**"we're gonna be late"**

**I look at my watch 11:45pm the show starts at 12:00 and it's a good 20 minutes away.**

**"come on "I moan.**

**We've been waiting for Annie for the last fifteen minutes the girl always takes the longest to prep**

**But not this long.**

**"If you don't hurry up I'll come up there and drag you down."I threaten.**

**"whoops."**

**"Oh yes careful"**

**"Take that off look,**

**See isn't that better."**

**"a little."**

**Voices and I think as they round the corner staircase.**

**"what do you think"asks she twirls Annie round. Mags says something.**

**But I'm speechless. **

**The transformation is magical.**

**She wears a simple gold swimsuit with a red band around her waist.**

**Draped over that a golden fishing net that sparkles blue in the moonlight and then from her waist to mid to her knees was an open cage forming the shape of a skirt.**

**Her boots came too her knees and are tight fitted to her are red and carefully embroidered with white stitching lacing all the way up.**

**To top it off she had a midnight blue ribbon tied in a bow around her ends hanging to her waist.**

**I note that there is no green on the outfit but then quickly register that this is a good thing for it brings out her eyes.**

**She was going to be getting a lot of attention tonight.**

**I don't know how I feel about that.**

**Before I know it we have arrived at the ceremony and I am wishing them good luck.I sigh as she gets further and further away.**

**The opening ceremony went well enough.**

**I tell myself.**

**It was the early hours of the morning and I was on my way back to my room after the long day.**

**wow so much has changed since morning.**

**"Go stick your head in some ice Gloss."I hear a thump.**

**It sounds near by.**

**As I round the corner to my corridor I see a drunken Gloss pin Annie against the wall.**

**Without thinking I run towards them.**

**I punch Gloss full in the face.**

**He collapses to the ground gasping in agony.**

**"Are you okay."**

**"I'm fine"she whispers.**

**I shake my head because it's so obvious that she's not she's still shivering for god sakes.**

**I walk right passed my door.**

**"what are you doing?"she asks.**

**"walking you to your room."**

**"I'm fine,really "she insists.**

**"your such a terrible liar Annie." **

**"I am not.**

**How do you know I've not been lying to you this whole time."**

**I turn to face her."Annie have you been ever lied to me."**

**"no"she admits "but.." **

**I put my hand over her mouth. "but nothing.**

**This argument is over.**

**I win."**

**She scowls.**

**"And look at you pulling that face at me with all I've done for you,manners young lady."i joke.**

**"Thankyou "she doesn't say it sarcastically every syllable rings sincerely.**

**She looks down.**

**I put my hand under her chin so that she has too look at me.**

**She looks more beautiful than ever now with her blush stained cheeks and sleepy green eyes.**

**I put my mouth at her ear**

**"sweet dreams" I whisper.**

**Before gently pressing my lips against hers.**

**And then I'm gone.**


	5. Chapter 5:training

_**Training **_

_**Im running,faster,faster not fast close in on me. I turn, he crashes into me we fall to the ground kicking and screaming. I look at his face as the brown eyes turn green and all of a sudden I'm racing towards her as fast as I can but as hard as I try I can't get there fast screaming.I try to call out to her but the words stick in my then I can't run I can't talk all I can hear is screams my screams,I crawl over to the lake.I splash the icy water on my face only to see that it's not water it's .Red.I look at my hands there covered in the I run as fast as can away from here away from every , far away. I fall over the air into an abyss of darkness I hit the floor gasping and turn over only to see a dark silhouetted figure looming over I as the light clears my vision I don't see a kind, honest girl from my I see a a mass of golden curls and a voice the color of then everything goes bright.I'm shaking because of the its not the cold its the girl shes shaking me harder and harder I'm uncomfortable .**_

**And then I wake up.**

**I lean over my bed trying to catch my breath and not making much progress if any.**

**"still a little clammy."Mags says as she feels my forehead.I had awoke to Mags shaking me claims she tried almost everything and if I hadn't have woke up when I did shed have called the police and pressed murder charges.**

**I make a note to remember to lock my door next time I go to sleep.**

**Earlier today I didn't think to do this I was so tired that I just collapsed fully clothed on my bed.I look at my alarm clock.5. had only woke me because I was talking again.**

**I dread to think what I said this time.**

**Mags asks me a load of questions most of which I don't take in but from the way she's talking I gather that Gloss is down in casualty with a broken nose and he hasn't told anyone how he got it.I relay the nights events to only slightly as I get to the end she only needs to know the basics.**

**But what I'm really unprepared for is her reaction.**

**"we'll save her then."she says after a while.**

**"what?!"i choke on my coffee.**

**"We'll save her we can bring her home."**

**"but it's already been agreed we're saving the boy."i sigh.**

**"well there's no rule against changing who you pick." **

**"are you really sure.?"i sit forward eagerly.**

**"yes I'm positive."she laughs."And let's keep this our little secret I don't think it will go down too well with Gloss."**

**I grin and then laugh I don't know what at I'm just so happy I could dance.**

**"shh."hushes Mags "walls have ears you know."**

**"right."i say and shove her out the room so that I can get dressed.**

**I run my hand through my 's as uncontrollable as ever.**

**I decide to leave it as it is and head down to breakfast.**

**Mags joins me on my way down.**

**Thought you might make me walk down alone."I laugh.**

**"no your not safe,who knows what a crazy person like you would do on your own."but there is a hint of truth in the words she had just muttered.**

**I sit myself down in the seat opposite from avox comes to take my order I of a sudden I'm not hungry anymore.**

**"so what can you do?"i ask**

**Of answers.**

**"I'm fairly strong,fast I can use a sword and I could probably take someone if they come at me with a knife."**

**I look at Annie.**

**"um I can't really do that much only like the basics.I mean I can climb,run and swim."she pauses before adding."not much really."**

**"what did you do back in 4 I mean"**

**"i helped my father on the boat I used to bait the hooks and haul in the load."**

**I 's not given me much to work with.**

**"right go in there and learn as much stuff as you can,make friends, do whatever but remember career or not career your gonna want allies in the arena."**

**I say dismissively.**

**When there gone I turn to mags.**

**"what time is it?"i nightmare almost seems stupid in the light if day.**

**"6:00am"she replies.**

**"right I'm going back to bed wake me if anything happens"**

**I walk sluggish back to my room and collapse into a dreamless sleep.**


	6. Chapter 6:scores

Authors note:yh I have no idea how to do this note thing because people wouldn't help me :( #slightly sorry this chapter took so long been really not as good as all the other chapters because I rushed to get it r&r.

And thx to everyone who r+range love u guys!

Disclaimer:blah blah blah whatever everyone says about not owning the hunger games blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.

Blah.

_**Scores**_

**I pace backwards and forwards across the I wait for them to arrive.**

**'backwards forwards backwards for-**

**Mags pulls me to a stop.**

**"what are you doing your acting crazy"**

**"crazy I am not acting crazy I just care about our tributes you know don't want them to die you could try it sometime it might help!"i shout the words in her face.**

**"ugh I'm sorry i**

**But she puts her hand to my lips refusing to let me say the words.**

**I sigh and sit down on the bench.**

**Ok maybe I am a little crazy.**

**In what seems like forever they arrive.**

**"what did you do?"the words are out of my mouth before I can stop them.**

**My question is directed at Annie but for some reason I'm looking at onyx so of cause he answers.**

**"not much and why do you want to know anyway I don't have to tell you everything."**

**I sigh and sit down on the luxurious purple sofas identical to the pair I saw in district 1 on my victory tour.**

**"well I guess we'll find out."i roll my eyes and turn to look at the television.**

**On cue Ceaser flickermans voice vibrates through every speaker in the room Celese perches on the arm of my chair to watch the results come through.**

**As usual he starts at district 1 Onwards.**

**"District 4 **

**Onyx davidson, **

**With a score of 8."**

**There's a chorus of whoops and cheers around me but my eyes are still trained on the television.**

**"Annie Cresta,**

**With a score of,**

**9."**

**The room erupted into applause.**

**But this only emphasized the silence.**

**I could hear heart beating twice a second.**

**I stand up and walk out of the room.**

**Down the corridor.**

**Right out of the building.**

**I walk.**

**And walk.**

**For hours on end.**

**I walk until my legs buckle beneath me and I embrace the darkness.**

**This is happening.**

**This is real.**


	7. Chapter 7:circles

Authors note:hey I know this chapters short but it was meant to be it was painful to write.

Do not read this if you:

A)know me

B)know me

C)if your name is slightly afraid.

If you ignore this do NOT judge me. :)xx

**Circles**

_**A key in the lock.**_

_**A slamming door.**_

_**Pressured lips.**_

_**A nervous breath.**_

_**A creak of bed springs.**_

_**Painful gasps.**_

_**Murmed I love yous into the pillow.**_

_**A last kiss.**_

_**A gentle caress.**_

_**A patterning of water on tiles.**_

_**A hairdryer.**_

_**A slamming door.**_

_**A key in the lock.**_

_**Silence**_

_**This is my life.**_

_**Over.**_

_**And over.**_

_**Day After day.**_

_**Never stopping.**_

_**Never leaving my mind.**_

_**A circle.**_


	8. Chapter 8:the balcony

Authors note:yay longish chapter I like this chapter its sweet and was easy to write.

Anyway I need goes crazy after seeing her district partner get beheaded right?so how's that meant to work if she hates her district partner?please help the only thing i can think of is to make them like each other and I don't like that idea please please help me.

Thoughts?

_**The balcony **_

**I wake up gasping, drenched in sweat.**

**I pull the cover from over my head and lay back trying not to think of the nightmare i just had.**

**But the only thing that will take mind of it are the interviews .**

**which funnily enough went well.**

**I lay back and try to sleep.**

**without success.**

**I push the quilt to the floor.**

**And get up.**

**Before walking to my door I pull on my dressing gown and quickly lock the door behind me.**

**Maybe I'll go upstairs this I need some fresh air.**

**I walk up the few flights of stairs.**

**But as I round the corner to the third flight I see someone sitting on the balcony.**

**Annie.I think.**

**As I move thoughts are confirmed it was Annie.**

**So she couldn't sleep either.**

**I roll my eyes at my stupidity.**

**Of cause she couldn't sleep with all that's happening last night here.I wonder what's going through her head right now I mean she doesn't look scared just lost in thought.**

**I look up at the stars.**

**"nice isn't it."i comment.**

**I can tell that I startled her as she turns to face me.**

**"you have got to stop doing that."she exclaims.**

**"What?"i truly don't know what she's talking about.**

**"sneaking up on know coming up behind me how long have you been there anyway?"**

**I avoid her last question.**

**"we'll its everyone's balcony you know"i joke.**

**"yeah but I just didn't think anyone would find me here especially not at this time of night."she mumbled.**

**"morning actually."i say."and I could leave if you want"**

**"no you can stay."she answered Quickly."i mean you can stay if you want you can go."She added a blush rising to her cheeks.**

**I smile and sit down on the floor next to her sofa.**

**She gazed out at the stars.**

**I watch her what to me seemed perfect features.**

**I don't know how long this lasts.I wonder what she's thinking.**

**Her face was so beautiful when she concentrated.**

**"what are you thinking." I ask genuinely curious. **

**She looks was soon deep in thought I think she'd forgotten I was even there.**

**"um just thinking about tomorrow and home.. sort of stuff."she whispers.I struggle to hear her.**

**"i wonder what it would be like to die." she's even quieter this time.**

**"your not going to die Annie"my words are cold and hard.**

**I think she's surprised at my tone.**

**"yeah you can say that but imagine me as victor."she laughs "yeah right."**

**I do as she says and try to imagine hard as a . me. Doing what I I tell myself she will never be like me. She's too she'll have to if she wins snow will make her she'll have to watch every tribute die every year and she wouldn't be able to cope with 'd go mad.**

**So I imagine the dead.I imagine hearing her screaming in agony see her bloody as her white life less corpse is delivered back to district seeing the colour rise to her cheeks again.**

**No that won't happen she won't won't die.I tell 'll come home and live happily ever after I try to convince myself that the lies are true.I look up into her eyes and see that it's nice kind eyes say everything she wouldn't hurt a fly let alone a human.I sigh.**

**"I'm going to have to kill people."she states." Im going to become a monster"**

**Suddenly I'm angry.**

**"Annie I killed loads of people innocent children.I stabbed them. Shot them.I even killed one of them with my ownbare are not a anyone is interested am.I killed these people mercilessly.I listened to there screams I watched them die.-"i sob uncontrollably.**

**She seems startled by the sudden outburst and strokes my she begins to sing.**

**Once upon a time I heard**

**That the flying moon was a Phoenix bird;**

**Thus she sails through windy skies,**

**Thus in the willow's arms she lies;**

**Turn to the East or turn to the West**

**In many trees she makes her nest.**

**When she's but a pearly thread**

**Look among birch leaves overhead;**

**When she dies in yellow smoke**

**Look in a thunder-smitten oak;**

**But in May when the moon is full,**

**Bright as water and white as wool,**

**Look for her where she loves to be,**

**Asleep in a high magnolia tree.**

**And there I sleep peacefully for the first time in five years.**


	9. Chapter 9:goodbyes

_**Goodbyes**_

**I hate I mean really really hate them.I decide this as we wait outside the door to the room of what I will say goodbye to Annie Cresta and most likely never see her again.i sink back against the a day it's going to be.I try to remember how long a day used to seem without being able to tease or talk to Annie.I like all of those days never existed all there ever was,was Annie. She'd been there forever.**

**Now she was leaving and never coming back because that's what happens to everyone I ever love or get close .So I don't. I keep my for some reason Annie changed that and now I've got to go through it all somebody I about them everyday for the rest of them you of this grief I must go through 's no preparing for it.I've tried it hits you hard every minute your fine and laughing and the next its there everywhere you look you only see them.**

**I don't think I can barely lose anyone again.**

**Especially not Annie.**

**Annie.**

**Her name stays in my won't budge she's all I can think long soft melodic voice when she sung me to sleep last night.I can't live life without even for a week let alone forever.**

**A peacekeeper comes to unlock the lead us to the place where I leave Annie where I never see her again where I try to move on.**

**Mags runs to Annie first and hugs her tight.I just mooch around I don't want to say goodbye to Annie.I don't want to make it official.**

**I turn to leave only time find myself face to face with her.**

**And Before she can stop me and before I realise What I'm doing I kiss lips warm and soft against mine.I run my hands through her long hair and rest them gently around her waist.**

**Finally, reluctantly i pull away.**

**There's tears streaming down her face.I wipe one away with my lips.**

**"hey don't cry"I say lightly." am I really that much of a bad kisser."**

**She laughs but it morphs into a sob.**

**I pull her into a hug and bury my face in her hair.**

**"its time to go finn."mags says gently.**

**I slowly turn and begin to walk out of the room.**

**"i love you Finnick."she says.**

**I stop for a second before walking out.**

**That's going to leave a big scar later.**

Authors note:short I chapters are really beginning to suck sorry. thoughts?


End file.
